


That Lollipop Gumdrop Feeling

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Girls are…whatever. Too much sweet, noxious perfume, and too grabby, too hyperactive. Too many questions. Seung-gil knows he's dismissive to romance with girls, but that's the point: he doesn'tlikegirls like that.





	That Lollipop Gumdrop Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I had like... ZERO idea what to do with this ship (since I'm not usually writing Seung-gil especially) and struggled with the prompt tidbits, but I had already created my gay rainbow moodboard on Tumblr and I wasn't gonna wimp out lmao. Back again with the Yoi Prompts Weekly challenge of **Otabek Altin x Lee Seung-gil** and I chose " **candy** " and " **carefree** " for the prompts! Any thoughts/comments are so so so awesome thank you!
> 
> **[My Tumblr post with the moodboard + fic link!](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/166091472382/for-yoipromptsweekly-otabek-altin-x-lee) **

 

 

*

Girls are… _whatever_.

Too much sweet, noxious perfume, and too grabby, too hyperactive. Too many questions. Seung-gil knows he's dismissive to romance with girls, but that's the point: he doesn't _like_ girls like that.

"Are you doing okay?" comes a low, concerned voice. Otabek touches against Seung-gil's left shoulder, gazing at the brightly-lit, cotton-candy carousel and then the other man staring distrustfully towards it.

Mila and Sara wave from the distance, riding on top of a pair of gilded unicorns. They laugh and clasp hands.

"Yeah," Seung-gil replies flatly. He looks away, teeth clenching a little on his tongue when Otabek's fingers slip downwards, accidentally trailing over his arm before vanishing. Tendrils of heat lick inside Seung-gil.

He mentally catalogs all of this: The smoky, summery quality of the air, mingled with sea-salt. Fellow ice-competitors jump into lines for carnival games and rides, yelling each other's names and hugging on tightly. Otabek's mouth has the flavor of ginger beer and sugary, tangy blue raspberry coating it.

Kissing him feels like Seung-gil's heart wants to _jump_ too, up and down, racing about in excitement. Something he would never do.

Otabek's eyes wander over him, expression softening in amazement.

" _Yeah…_?" he murmurs, lips quirking.

A nod.

"Yeah," Seung-gil tells him, unhooking his fingers from a scuffed, leather jacket.

Girls are… _not_ like Otabek.

*


End file.
